<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once in an Eternity by VenomnessKitteh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161623">Once in an Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomnessKitteh/pseuds/VenomnessKitteh'>VenomnessKitteh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Heat cycles, Angel Wings, Chloe KNOWS, Confused Chloe Decker, Cute Lucifer, Daniel Is An Asshole, Deckerstar cuteness, Ella Knows, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer is in heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Soft Chloe Decker, Wingfic, Wings, angels are weird (lucifer), deckerstar fluff, supportive amenadiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomnessKitteh/pseuds/VenomnessKitteh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is the devil. But he’s also an angel. An angel’s behavior can say a whole lot about them. An angel’s cycle is no joke, however. Once an angel finds his or her mate, their behavior reflects this. An angel usually has only one mate - for eternity. Most angels would not choose a human for this reason. However, when you’re the devil, you’re usually a rebel anyway. Oh, dad, what is Lucifer supposed to do?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tis' The season, Luci!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had to write one of these types of stories, they're usually very cute, but also too short. I'm gonna try and write a longer fic on this sorta idea. I hope you enjoy! Oh, also, I'll be working on "Those piercing eyes" as much as I can as well. I'm gonna try and only work on one or two longer fics at once. Maybe I'll do a oneshot or two, But those always seem too short to me. This is inspired by similar fics. </p><p>Anyway, enjoy the Deckerstar cuteness!</p><p>~VK~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one: Tis’ the season, Luci!</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer sighed. The detective was constantly on his mind these days, dad knows why. He spotted her across the precinct; in Ella’s lab. He stared, he couldn’t help himself. She had her back to him, he could see her talking to Ella. Lucifer looked toward Chloe’s desk. Her coffee mug was empty. He looked at his watch. 11:30 am, it read. Lucifer smiled, and picked up her mug, heading to where the break room was at. He filled the mug, stirring in the proper amount of sugar and creamer he knew she liked. He set the mug back on her desk and frowned. Stacks of paper were absolutely everywhere! That would just not do. </p><p> </p><p>He shuffled things this way and that, inside her desk, now organized - except for their current case, her desk was spotless. He sat down at her desk, ready to tidy up her computer as well, and frowned. Her desk’s chair was <em> horrid! </em>This was sure to be hurting the detective’s back! Lucifer was very displeased, the chair was crap. He got out his phone and called up his bartender, Patrick. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Morningstar! What can I do for you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Patrick! It’s tragic, Ms. Decker’s chair at the precinct is absolutely <em> horrid! </em>I insist she needs a new one before this crappy old thing causes her discomfort! “</p><p> </p><p>Patrick laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to go pick up one from the furniture store, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and do hurry. This thing needs to be gotten rid of before the detective gets back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can do, Sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer hangs up and sighs to himself. His poor detective is overworked, underpaid, and has to sit in a crappy chair all day to boot? No, He thinks. That’ll never do. 12:45 am, his watch reads. Drat, it’s almost lunchtime. The detective will probably get one of those nasty sandwiches from the vending machine. He knows she likes them, but surely they don’t hold the nutritional value the detective requires. Lucifer pulls out his phone again and places an order. Smiling to himself, He waits for the detective’s new chair and lunch to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe!” The blonde detective turns at the sound of her name. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, Ella, what’s up?” Ella beams. “Oh, nothing… except I’ve got a date tonight!” Chloe smiles. “That’s great, Ella! I’m happy for you.” Ella moves towards Chloe for one of her famous hugs, which Chloe reciprocates. Ella looks behind Chloe’s shoulder  to see Lucifer Organizing Chloe’s desk. “When was the last time you went on a date, Chlo?” Stepping back from their hug, Chloe frowns. “It’s… been awhile. I’m not too sure anyone’s interested in me currently, anyway.” Ella gave her a knowing look. “Are you sure about that?” Chloe nods. “I’m pretty positive. Besides… that entire situation with Pierce has made me realize that I’m due for a break, anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>Ella frowns. “Yeah, that situation was totally messed up, huh?”  She sneaks a peek past Chloe’s shoulder to see Lucifer on the phone, staring the chair at Chloe’s desk down like it was a murderer. Chloe smiles at Ella. “Yeah... I mean, I almost <em> married </em>that sicko!” Ella nods. “Yeah, I was so not expecting that shit! It’s crazy. But hey, you know, Lucifer’s got eyes for you, you know. That man is crazy about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighs, knowing this would come up eventually. “Even if he were, Ella, he certainly doesn’t know how to show it! You know? I thought he was interested, but the man can’t even handle his own emotions…”  Chloe looked down at her feet, and swallowed. “He’d need to show me he isn’t afraid of commitment before I’d even consider him as a real option.”  Ella peeks over Chloe’s shoulder again, this time seeing Patrick, the Lux bartender putting a new chair together at Chloe’s desk. </p><p>“Right… no, I get it. But Chloe, maybe Lucifer isn’t like other, erm, <em> people?” </em></p><p>Chloe froze. Did Ella somehow know? She stepped closer to Ella, heart hammering against her chest, and spoke lowly. “Ella… Do… do you <em> know, </em> about Lucifer?” She asked timidly. Ella grinned widely. “I do. I think I always knew he wasn’t a method actor, and Chloe, you know, angels... demons… they show their emotions through action, not through words. Amenidiel Told me angels show their emotions more than they can speak it. Maybe you just gotta look harder with Lucifer to understand him better.” Chloe thought for a moment. “Huh… That makes sense. So what do I even look for?” She asked. Ella giggled. “Oh, you’ll <em> know. </em>” Ella could see that Lucifer had lunch delivered as well as the chair. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>______________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer smiled. Everything was perfect for the detective to have lunch. Her awful chair was gone, and in its place, a much nicer, more expensive, and comfortable one. It had back support as well. He hoped she’d like it. He frowned. Something was bloody missing! He paced around for a moment, thinking. “Ah-ha!” He grinned. A flower! Her desk was missing something to liven it up. He hurried down to the front desk of the precinct, where he knew the front desk clerk had gotten some for her birthday. “Janine! How are you today, darling?” Janine looked up at him and giggled, drunk off his charms. “Oh, you know…” She smiled. “Just waiting for you to brighten up my day!” Lucifer gave her one of his friendliest smiles.</p><p> </p><p> “Oh, and I believe I have, hmm? Say, might I trouble you for a favor?” Janine smiled. “Of course! What do you need?” Lucifer beamed. “A single rose from your bouquet! You see, the detective’s desk looks rather dreary, I think she deserves something to brighten her day as well, don’t you think?” Janine reaches across the desk to the vase of red roses. “She sure does, Lucifer. Chloe is so nice, and she sees a lot of horrid things every day, I’m sure a rose would brighten her day!” She says as she hands one to Lucifer. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Janine! This is exactly what the detective’s desk needs. See you tomorrow,  dear!” He hears giggles as he walks back to Chloe’s desk, frowning again as he realizes he needs a vase as well. Spotting Daniel, He makes his way over. “Oh, Daniel! I require a vase!” Dan stares at him. </p><p>“What?” Lucifer frowns. “Quickly, Daniel. A Vase. You know, a cylinder made of glass, for flowers?” Dan looks down at Lucifer’s hand and sees the rose he’s carrying. “Right… I know what a vase is for, man.” Lucifer is getting impatient. “Well, do you have one, or not?” Dan frowns. “Who’s the flower for?” Lucifer scoffs. “For the detective’s desk, of course! It looks dreary, and needs something to liven it up.” Dan smirks. “Right. A flower. For her <em> desk.” </em>Dan reaches inside of his desk and pulls out a small vase made of crystal, and hands it to Lucifer. “I’m not going to help you seduce my ex-wife, but I know she’s been struggling lately, so I’m gonna hope this is just you being kind to her.”  Lucifer scoffs. “Of course I’m being kind to her, Daniel.” He takes the vase and makes his way back to Chloe’s desk, filling the vase with water, he puts the single red rose in the vase onto Chloe’s desk, positioning it just perfectly before stepping back and admiring his handiwork. It was perfect! Chloe would enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chloe stepped out of Ella’s lab, after their brief conversation about men and the case, and made her way to her desk. She stopped in her tracks. At her desk, there was a new chair, a takeout box with warm, fresh food, her coffee was refilled, desk organized, and a small vase holding a single red rose. She stared, her mouth hung open like a fish. She looked at Lucifer, who had a sweet smile on his face, not a smug one. “Lucifer! What…”  He shifts from one foot to the other nervously.</p><p> </p><p> “Detective! Your desk was horrid, So I thought I”d clean and liven it up a bit. Oh, and those vending machine sandwiches are awful, surely they don’t offer you the proper nutrition your body requires, and don’t get me started on that chair! How has your poor back not snapped into two?” Chloe was shocked. He had obviously put a lot of thought into this. She decided she wouldn’t make a huge deal out of it. She didn’t want to make this awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer, thank you. It was very thoughtful. You’re right, that chair <em> was awful!  </em>She laughed. Lucifer smiled. “I’m happy to hear you like it, detective.” He motions her with his hand for her to sit down. “Well, go ahead, try the chair out!” He was beaming. Chloe smiled and sat down, almost groaning at how comfortable it was. She picked up her still-warm coffee and took a sip. She smiled. It was exactly the way she liked it. She turned to the take out box, rifling through it, and smiled again. It was from her favorite burger joint. A girl could get used to this! She sat back in her new chair, enjoying her lunch while reading over the case files.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>______________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was back at his penthouse after a long day with the detective. They’d solved yet another murder successfully. He smiled at the thought of her, his wings tingling. He had the urge to protect her since he met her. He’d had to jump in front of a bullet again for her, but that was nothing. He was immortal, he could take a bullet, she couldn’t. His wings ached to get out. He ignored it. He took a sip of whiskey and sighed. He couldn’t get her off his mind. He decided to go for a walk. He turned toward his elevator, only to see he had a visitor. </p><p> </p><p>“Brother!” Amenidiel smiled and walked toward Lucifer, a smile on his face. “How are you, Luci?” Lucifer scoffed. “Oh, the usual, brother. Throwing parties, punishing criminals. “ Amenidiel </p><p>Put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Good to hear you’re well, brother.” Lucifer shook Amenidiel’s hand off his shoulder. </p><p>"Why are you here, Amenidiel?" His brother smiled. "I'm here, Luci, because I've sensed a celestial event." Lucifer frowned. "Event? What kind of event, Amenidiel?"  His brother smiled warmly at him. "One of our brothers or sisters have found their mate, Luci!" Lucifer froze. "They what?" Amenidiel stopped and looked His brother up and down.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh, Luci… you weren't told, were you?"  Lucifer scowled. "Told about <em> what, </em> brother? Stop with the mind games and do elaborate!" Amenidiel walked towards the bar and poured himself a drink. "Luci, after you were cast out, father told us something <em> wonderful. </em>" He took a sip of his whiskey. "Father told us that angels have one mate in life. One true mate, for all eternity. " He stopped to let that information sink in. Lucifer thought for a moment. "And what does this have to do with me, brother? Why is this important?" Amenidiel smiled. "Because, Luci, this is a great event!</p><p> </p><p> It only happens in so many eons, only two of our brothers have found theirs. It's a beautiful thing to witness. Father said that everyone, including you, would find a mate of their own choosing one day." Lucifer scoffed. “Of their own choosing, brother? You really think father would allow that, let alone let <em> me </em>be happy in such a way?” </p><p> </p><p>Amenidiel gripped Lucifer’s shoulder. “Yes, Luci! Everyone has this right, everyone will one day find their mate. It’s ingrained in our being since we were created. Even if father had known from the start that you would rebel, he also gave you that as well.” Lucifer scoffed again. “Right. Let’s say you’re correct, brother. What does this entail?” Amenidiel took another sip of his drink. “It entails a mating ritual, a sacred one.” Lucifer stared at his brother. “Mating ritual? What in the hell does that mean?” </p><p>“It means, Luci, that the two mates will combine into one. Angel, demon, human… doesn’t matter. Although most of us wouldn’t choose to mate with a human, it is possible. Their souls were usually made from the same stardust, there is no fighting the call. The angel will typically experience nesting first. Their wings will signal them, as well.” Lucifer took a sip from his glass. Amenidiel continued. “After the first stage, their emotions will go a little crazy, to prepare for the two to combine as one. </p><p> </p><p>They will show their mate that they can protect them, shelter them, keep them happy. If their mate accepts, the two will copulate, and their chosen will accept a feather from the angel’s wing. It’s like…” Amenidiel thought for a moment. “It’s like celestial marriage, kind of. Only the angel becomes their guardian, as well as their lover. They will experience a heat cycle as well.  This is also the only way for an angel to procreate, should they chose to. Father didn’t want Nephilim accidents, I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stared at his brother. “Wonderful, now I have to deal with seeing all of my brothers and sisters happy? Creating offspring, and for what?” Lucifer looked down at his feet. He took a sip of his whiskey. “For what <em> reason? </em>Surely father does something, he probably chooses for us!” Amenidiel frowned. “No, Luci. Father cannot choose our mates for us. The mate doesn’t always accept.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> “Alright, so if he doesn’t choose for us, why give us the option, what is his reason?” Amenidiel shook his head. “There is no exact reason, Luci. Father simply wants us to be happy. Either that or the old man is feeling his age and wants grandchildren.” Amenidiel laughed. Lucifer rolled his eyes again. “Whatever. Will probably never happen to me. I dread offspring, anyways.” Amenidiel grinned widely. “I know you do, Luci, but what about Chloe?” Lucifer froze. “What about the detective?” Amenidiel sighed. “Wouldn’t you give her one, if she asked?” </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer thought for a moment. Would he? He’d give the detective <em> anything </em> she asked for. He supposed offspring weren’t so bad if they were hers- but who said she’d want one with <em> him? </em>Lucifer frowned. “I’d give her anything her heart desires. Including offspring, if she really desired it. But why do you ask, brother? The detective would never choose me…” He said, sadly. </p><p> </p><p>Amenidiel gave his brother a sad smile. “But Luci… you should at least try. You should try because the one who’s chosen his mate is <em> you. </em>I can sense it!”  Lucifer’s jaw dropped to the floor in shock. “Is that so, brother? Chloe… my mate?” His heart sped up, thundering loudly against his rib cage. “Yes, Luci! You’ve chosen Chloe. Don’t tell me you haven’t felt the first stage starting already.” Lucifer was deep in thought, his mind racing. Her desk this morning! He gulped. “I… I have. Oh, dad! I have!” Lucifer had to sit down. He walked over to his couch quickly and sat down, his head in between his legs. “But.. brother… What am I to do? I’m the devil! I- she… she deserves better than me… I’m not worthy of her.” Amenidiel sat down next to Lucifer and took one of his hands in his. </p><p> </p><p>“Luci. Angels only get one chance. You only get one shot. She may surprise you, she might accept! That’s the entire point of the ritual, your mate must decide for <em> themselves </em> if you are worthy of them. Would you take her choice away, brother? Would you take away her <em> free will?” </em> Lucifer froze. His eyes watered. He’d <b>never</b> do that to the detective. But he was also sure he’d get his heart ripped in two. But perhaps Amenidiel was right, he had to try… he had to give her the option. He swallowed. “No. No, brother. I would never take her choice away. But I am sure she will not want me.” Amenidiel nodded. “She might not. But what if she <em> does? </em>Just give it your best shot, Luci. You deserve to be happy.” Lucifer grinned, getting up from the couch quickly. “I will try, brother! I will try! I must… I must prepare!” </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer flew off the couch, a huge smile on his face. Amenidiel grinned. “That’s the spirit, Luci! Go get her!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brekkie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer Cooks Chloe and Trixie a great breakfast. Trixie then heads to her dad's for the weekend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it, I think it's super cute! Lucifer is trying so hard to impress Chloe! lol. </p><p>~VK~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe Decker was tired after the day she had. She was also confused, even after her brief conversation with Ella about Lucifer. He had spent the day pampering her, but she’d just chalked that up to Lucifer’s… Lucifereness. It was sweet, though. He’d tidied up her desk, gotten her lunch. Hell, the man even rubbed her feet while they were on the stakeout, despite her protests. She had to admit, her feet and back were a lot less sore. She decided that Lucifer could go ahead and do his thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The man was confusing most of the time. This was just him being Lucifer. She could appreciate it, too. He was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>devil. Maybe it was a weird angel thing? Who knows. Chloe would rather him be in her life than not, though. And if that meant he’d pamper her, So be it. She wasn’t complaining. Chloe sighed and stretched. She’d already put Trixie to bed, and Chloe was a tad bored. She tried to read a book, but couldn’t stop thinking about Lucifer and how he’d acted today. Would that continue, or was it a one-time thing? It was so nice to be cared for, for once. Her thoughts still circled around Lucifer’s Luciferness as she fell asleep, in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer spent the night cleaning his penthouse from top to bottom. His detective wouldn’t like a dirty penthouse, he was sure. His wings ached with the need to fly, his insides felt hot with longing. His heat cycle would start soon. In a few weeks, maybe? He wasn’t sure. Once the penthouse was done, he called his brother. “Amenadiel,” He stuttered. “Amenadiel sighed. “Luci… it’s 6 am. What do you need, brother?” Lucifer thought for a moment. “I have questions, Amenadiel.” He heard shuffling in the background. “Go for it, Luci.” Lucifer swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I cleaned the penthouse. What now?” Amenadiel sighed. “Luci… Just follow your instincts. What does your gut tell you to do?” Lucifer thought for a moment. Looking at the time, he muttered a “Shit.” Under his breath. “I’ll cook her breakfast!” Amenadiel chuckled. “Good idea, Luci. I’ll talk to you la-.” Lucifer hung up. Getting dressed in his best suit, he made sure he looked absolutely perfect and went out to the garage to his Corvette. Getting in, he sped over to Chloe’s. Once there, he fixed his hair and snuck into the detective’s still quiet home. It was a Saturday, so the Urchin didn’t have school. She’d be going to Dan’s for the weekend.  He’d have the entire weekend to pamper Chloe.  He dug around in the refrigerator. He’d make the detective the best breakfast she’d ever had!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe awoke to the smell of food. She had fallen asleep in the chair last night, but woke halfway through the night and crawled into bed. Had Dan come to get Trix already? What time was it? She yawned, and rolled over, grabbing her phone to check the time. 6:30 am, it read. She groaned. It was far too early for this shit. She rolled back over and crawled under the covers. She’d sleep for another hour, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer cleaned Chloe’s kitchen. It wasn’t too dirty, just some dishes stacked up in the sink, and a good sweep was needed. After he was done with that, he prepared a tablecloth for the kitchen table. A simple but elegant white cloth now covered the wooden surface. He placed a small vase with a red rose in the middle. Finishing up the food was a task that took a little while, but he knew the detective slept in a little on Saturdays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d made fresh omelets, bacon, toast, pancakes, oatmeal, fresh fruit, and coffee- all to her tastes. He prepped her a plate that held a little of everything, covering it with a silver plate cover to keep it hot, he placed the silverware next to it. He’d made a plate for himself, and the spawn as well. If he wanted to win the detective over, he needed to treat the spawn as if she were his spawn as well. He didn’t mind, anyway. He’d grown a bit attached to Trixie, and it wasn’t just blood that made family. He smiled at his work. It was perfect. He silently made his way up the stairs to Chloe’s bathroom to prep that as well. He turned to bathtub’s water on, making sure it was hot, but not too hot. Just the way the detective liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming to himself, He dropped in some Vanilla bath bombs, rose petals, and lit some candles. He thought for a moment and dug in the linen closet across the hall from the bathroom. There, he pulled out a nice fluffy bathrobe and a home spa machine that would create bubbles in the water. “Perfect!” He said to himself. He set up the spa machine and set the bathrobe on the counter. He heard shuffling in the hallway, and suddenly there was a small human attached to his legs. “Lucifer!” Trixie shouted excitedly. “Lucifer, why are you here?” He flinched slightly from the child before leaning down to look at her. “Child, I am here to make the detective happy. I’ve made her breakfast and prepared her bath for her.” Trixie smiled a huge, happy smile at him. “Mommy will love that! Can I have some breakfast, too?” Lucifer gave the child a small smile and patted her head. “Of course you may, child. I made it for all 3 of us.” Trixie beamed. “Yay!” She started to run down the stairs. “Child, do wash your hands first!” Trixie giggled. “Oh, right!” Lucifer watched as Trixie went up to the sink, and washed her hands, counting the seconds as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she finished, Lucifer led her down the stairs and had her sit down at the kitchen table. “Child, I’m going to go wake your mother. You may start eating.” Trixie smiled, uncovering her plate, and moving the silver cover to the side. “ Thank you, Lucifer! This looks yummy, and the cloth is pretty!” Lucifer beamed. He knew the child would like it, but would the detective? Perhaps making the spawn happy made the detective happy as well. He’d be sure to include Trixie in some of his plans so she wouldn’t feel left out. If Chloe were to accept him as her mate, he’d kinda, sorta be Trixie’s Step-devil.  “Lucifer gave Trixie a small smile. “You’re quite welcome, child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer turned towards the stairs to find the detective sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawning as she came down the stairs. “Lucifer?” She looked at him, confusion painted across her features. “What are you doing here this early?” Lucifer smiled. “Detective! I’ve made you as well as the child some brekkie! I do hope you enjoy it.” Chloe yawned again and looked towards the kitchen table. It was simple but elegant. He’d put a lot of effort into it,clearly. Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucifer in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It looks very nice Lucifer, thank you.”  Lucifer returned the hug, beaming. “You’re very welcome my dear! Now, shall we?” He gestured towards the table, where Trixie was watching the exchange happily.  Chloe nodded. “Sure, Lucifer.” Chloe walked toward the table, Lucifer was in front of her and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and he pushed the chair in for her. Reaching up to his pocket square, he placed the soft square of fabric over the detective’s lap so she could use it as a napkin. Chloe reached for the silver plate cover, but Lucifer beat her to it. Setting it to the side, he revealed the delicious looking breakfast to her. She gawked at it, surprised. “Wow, Lucifer… this looks delicious!” Digging into her pancakes, she groaned. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer happily sat next to Chloe, digging into his own plate. For a few minutes, they ate in happy silence. After a while, Lucifer looked up at Chloe. She was smiling, obviously enjoying the food a lot. He swallowed the bite he’d just taken. “Detective, after you’ve eaten, I’ve prepared your bath for you.” He gave her a hopeful smile, awaiting her response. Trixie giggled. “Chloe swallowed the bite she’d been chewing. “You prepared a bath for me?” She questioned. Lucifer again looked at her, hopeful. “Indeed, detective! A woman like you deserves to be treated well. Don’t worry, I’ll be a good devil. After all, the child is here.” Chloe gawked at him. She hadn’t expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>that! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was so sweet! “Lucifer… thank you. But yes, you better be a good devil!” She laughed. Trixie watched the exchange, curious. “Mommy, I think Lucifer </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!” She giggled. Chloe looked down at her plate, suddenly embarrassed. Her face was bright red. She cleared her throat. Monkey, daddy will be here soon, go get your bag, and brush your teeth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s face was a bright red as well, and Chloe noticed but didn’t say anything. “Okay, mommy.” Trixie got up from her spot at the table and put her plate in the sink. She’s eaten the majority of what Lucifer had given her. It had been the best breakfast ever, in her eyes. He’d made chocolate chip pancakes, just for her! Before going to her room, Trixie gave Lucifer a smile. “Thank you for breakfast, Lucifer! It was the best breakfast ever!” Chloe smiled at that.  “You’re very welcome, child.” Lucifer had a smug grin on his face. Once the child was gone, he turned to Chloe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Detective. What’s the verdict, hmm? Best breakfast ever, as the child said?” Chloe swallowed the last bite. She said nothing for a moment, before getting up out of her seat, grabbing her dishes, and putting them in the sink along with Trixie’s. Lucifer frowned, nervous. Had he displeased her? Done something wrong? His mind raced as the detective walked toward him. She thought for a moment. He’d put so much effort into it, but why? It was wonderful, to be taken care of, he was being so sweet, in his Lucifer sorta way. She smiled at him anyway. What’s the harm? All he did was be sweet to her. She walked up to where he was sitting and snuck her arms around him from behind. Her face by his ear. He gulped nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The breakfast was wonderful, Lucifer. Thank you.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned away. His eyes watered. She liked it! His mind was screaming. He was so happy. “You’re quite welcome, detective.” She smiled and left the room to go check on Trixie. “Trixie, babe are you ready to go to daddy’s?” Trixie followed her mother out of her bedroom with a grin. “Yes, mommy!” They heard the doorbell. Dan had arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan pulled into Chloe’s driveway and scoffed. Lucifer’s car was in the driveway. Why was he here? Dan was pissed. How could Chloe allow that guy around their daughter? He was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>devil! He knew that Lucifer would never hurt Chloe or Trixie, But he still had his doubts. He knew Lucifer cared about Chloe, but he couldn’t help but be a little frightened still. The guy was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devil! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Dan got out of his car and made his way to the door ringing the doorbell, he was greeted by Lucifer. “Well, hello, Daniel! Here to pick up the spawn, hmm?” Dan sighed. “Get out of the way, man.” He didn’t hate Lucifer, he just wasn’t in the mood for him today. Lucifer moved away from the door, gesturing with his hand for Dan to enter. “Grumpy today, I see.” Dan rolled his eyes. He entered Chloe’s home and walked into the kitchen. Lucifer started to do the dishes that were piled in the sink. Dan looked around the room. The kitchen had been cleaned, the kitchen table had a tablecloth and a vase with a red rose. He grumpily sighed. Of course, Lucifer is trying to date Chloe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked toward the sink where Lucifer was still washing the dishes from their breakfast and grabbed Lucifer by the shoulder, turning him toward himself. “I see what you’re doing here. I don’t fully like it, but I will respect it,” Dan started. Lucifer opened his mouth, but dan held a finger up to shush him. Lucifer closed his mouth. “If you promise me something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucifer grabbed a dish towel that sat nearby and dried his hands. Gesturing to the kitchen chairs, Dan and Lucifer sat across from each other. “What kind of promise?” Lucifer stared Dan down. “You’ll promise that you won’t run off and marry some random dancer again. You’re gonna promise that you won’t hurt Chloe or </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or so help me, God, I will find a way to send you back to Hell where you belong. I will not See Chloe or Trixie heartbroken over your dumb ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded. “I assure you, Daniel. I mean the spawn and her mother no harm. I will not be running again. In fact… I plan to stay permanently and care for them. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>harm the child or her mother. I’d rather die than let that happen.” Dan stared Lucifer down. He held his hand out, and they shook on it. Dan nodded. “If you ever fuck up again, I will be there.” Lucifer nodded. “ I understand, Daniel.”  Dan got up off of his chair, making his way down the hallway. “Ready to go, Monkey?” Trixie’s giggles sounded down the hallway. “Yes, Daddy!” Grabbing her bag, Dan and Trixie made their way out of the home as Chloe and Lucifer said their goodbyes to Trixie for the weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now alone, Chloe turned to Lucifer. “I suppose my bath will be cold, now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer grinned. “Don’t be too sure about that, detective! Being the devil has its perks! Chloe gawked at him. “Sure, Lucifer…” He gestured toward the stairs. “Shall we?” Chloe stared at him. “Lucifer, I’m perfectly capable of bathing alone!” Lucifer chucked. “But detective! You haven’t’ been pampered enough lately, then let your own personal devil take care of you!” Chloe rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs. She had to talk to Amenediel, this had to be a weird celestial thing or something. What was the harm, though? He hadn’t made any suggestive comments, at least. Chloe nodded at him. “Fine! Fine. But you have to be a good devil!” Lucifer grinned. “Of course, detective! I’d only touch your intimate bits if you allowed it!” Chloe sighed. There he goes with the comments. She smiled to herself. She was at least curious to see what he’d planned.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A pampered detective is a happy detective!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer gives Chloe his personal spa treatment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey lovely readers! yes, I wrote 3 chapters in one night. on my birthday, no less! This story just popped into my head, it's kinda easy to write for. I promise those, I will get back to "Those piercing eyes" soon-ish if I can. I just gotta make sure of where I'd like the story to go first. </p><p>In the meantime, enjoy!</p><p>~VK~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe made her way into the bathroom. She gawked in surprise at what she found. Lucifer was being so sweet, what the hell? Her bathroom was full of lit candles, the bath had her spa machine, bath bombs, rose petals… Message received, Lucifer! Ella was right all along. Lucifer was interested in her. He was just showing her in his own way. It was sweet. Most men didn’t even put this amount of effort in. Dan sure hadn’t! Chloe’s heart was racing. Should she allow this to continue, should she just go back downstairs? She frowned at the thought. No, She’d see what he had to offer at least. If he could prove himself… maybe he deserved another chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to Lucifer’s nervous stature. She had tears in her eyes. He gulped. “Is this to your liking, detective?” She smiled. It was the sweetest, most romantic thing she’d been offered in a long time. She nodded. He even knew her favorite scents for the bath bombs! “Yes, Lucifer. I love it. Thank you.” He beamed, nervousness gone away. “He gestured to the bath. “Is the temperature to your liking as well?” She turned and ran her hand through the water. Surprised, she smiled. It was hot, but not too hot. Just as she liked it. But it had been drawn an hour ago, how…? It was probably another perk of being the devil. A cool perk. “Yes, It’s perfect, Lucifer.” He gave her a wide grin. He made his way toward her and brushed her hair from her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I pamper you, detective?” Her eyes widened, and her face reddened. Fuck. This man was slowly breaking down her walls. It was almost too much! He wanted to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pamper her? </span>
  </em>
  <span> What exactly did that mean? Did she even want to know? She thought for a moment. Fuck yes, she did. She’d never been pampered in her life! She bit her lip. “Yes, you may, Lucifer. But be a good devil.” He grinned. He was ecstatic! She’d said yes! “Of course I’ll be a good devil, darling. I’ll only  touch you inappropriately if you allow it!” Chloe rolled her eyes again.  Lucifer’s wings tingled. His heat cycle was coming closer. It would still be a while, though.  He grinned at her. “Would you like some privacy, detective, or would you like the full experience?” Chloe froze. What did he mean by that, exactly? She thought for a moment. He did say he wouldn’t touch her inappropriately unless she let him. His word was his bond, and he never lied. She swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try the full experience.” Lucifer beamed. Chloe hoped she wouldn’t regret this, as nice as it was. Lucifer picked her up and set her onto the counter. He nuzzled her neck for a moment, purring. He brushed her hair away from her face. “I’ll treat you as you deserve, love.” Chloe’s face reddened again. She gulped and nodded. “May I?” He asked. She nodded. He reached for her shirt, only looking at her eyes. He gently lifted the fabric up and over her head and set to to the side. She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back. He nuzzled her cheek again, and she felt the gentle scratchiness of his facial hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached behind her, looking into her eyes for an okay. She nodded. He gently unsnapped her bra and set it aside on top of the shirt. Now topless, Chloe could feel the coolness of the air around them. She swallowed again. He wasn’t staring or gawking at her breasts and made no inappropriate comments.  He gently lifted her chin using two fingers, so she’d look t him. He smiled. “Detective, May I take a peek at your beauty, I just can’t help but ask.” He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>first? Who was this, and what had he done with her devil? She blushed. Well, she thought. He did ask nicely… “Sure. but only if you keep all nasty comments to yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her the smile of the century. He was giddy on the inside, his wings tingled again. “Of course, detective! I wouldn’t dare make you uncomfortable.” She smiled back at him. His eyes finally drifted downwards, taking in her breasts, and committing it to memory. She felt comfortable under his gaze, and he didn’t make a naughty comment. He simply Smiled a sweet, innocent smile. “Absolutely beautiful,” He whispered. “Astonishing, detective.” She blushed. “Alright...that’s enough, Casanova.” He nodded, his gaze going back to her face. He gently reached toward her pants, his gaze never leaving her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded again. He unsapped the button on her jeans, and she lifted her butt off the counter, helping him remove them. When done, he set them down next to her shirt and bra. He gently rubbed her thighs, before moving his hands to the sides of her panties. “May I, or do you want to remove these?” She smiled. He was being very respectful. She nodded, and let him gently remove her panties. He set them aside as well. His gaze did not leave her face. He nuzzled into her neck, giving it a gentle kiss, and he rubbed her thighs, not daring to go too close to her femininity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped away from the counter, careful not to look down. He offered her his hand, and she lifted herself up and off of the bathroom counter. She took his hand, and he gently led her to the bathtub, holding onto her hand as she sunk down into the warm water. She sighed. It felt so wonderful. She felt instantly relaxed. She closed her eyes and smiled. The water was perfect. Lucifer sat on the side of the tub, pulling his phone from his front pocket, he scrolled for a moment, and suddenly the room was filled with the gentle sound of quiet classical piano music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this to your liking, detective?” He whispered. She opened her eyes and took his hand in hers. “Yes, It’s wonderful, Lucifer.” He grinned. His wings tingled again, this time the feeling grew stronger. He held back a groan. He gestured to the shampoo sitting next to her. “May I, detective?” He… wanted to wash her hair? She tilted her head to the side. What was the harm? “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fucking ecstatic. He reached toward the shampoo bottle. Opening it, he squirt a little of it into his palm. Setting the bottle down, he grabbed a cup with his other hand. He filled the cup, and Chloe closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pouring it gently over her head, he wet her hair. He set the cup down and gently started to rub the shampoo into her hair, letting it lather. He massaged her head, rubbing in circles. He lathered the soap into the ends of her hair, before grabbing the cup, and rinsing it out. He refilled the cup quite a few times, making sure to get all the soap out of her hair. Chloe sighed happily. She was very relaxed. “Lucifer… Thank you.” Lucifer smiled. “You’re quite welcome, detective… a woman like you only deserves the best treatment possible!” She sighed happily. Lucifer grabbed the washcloth that was sitting next to the tub. “May I wash your beautiful body of this world’s filth, detective?” She was truly surprised. He was so sweet to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may.”  Lucifer grabbed the body wash and lathered it into the washcloth. It was her favorite scent, of course. He gently reached for her hand, and she gave it willingly. He ran the cloth down her wrist, up her arm, and back down again. Chloe was as limp as a noodle, she was so relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer continued to bathe Chloe, asking before washing her breasts or down by her hips. She turned so he could get her back as well. Once done, he turned off the music and offered her his arm so she wouldn’t slip and fall. Chloe hadn’t felt this relaxed in a very long time. Lucifer hadn’t made any naughty comments about her, so it was a win in her book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer wrapped her body in the soft light blue bathrobe he’d set aside earlier, and wrapped her hair into a towel for her. She stretched, her muscles relaxed. “Hmmm,” She sighed. “That was so wonderful. Thank you, Lucifer.” She smiled. He grinned. His wings tingled again. “Oh, your pampering is not done yet, my dear,” He held out with hand for her to take, so she took it. What more could he possibly do? Fuck. This man… He would either be her demise, or her own personal superman. Lucifer led her into her bedroom, and she gawked. On her bed were more rose petals, and on the nightstand, candles and massage oil. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and gentle music flooded the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was so happy. She indeed felt pampered. Lucifer led her to the bed, and removed her bathrobe, leaving her naked, except for the towel that was wrapped around her wet hair. “Get ready, detective… your personal spa day awaits!” He was giddy, she could tell. She was also confused. She wasn’t complaining- oh hell no, she wasn’t. But she had to wonder why he was doing all of this. “Lucifer… I’m not complaining. I’m really not. But…” She sighed. “Why are you doing all of this for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned. “Is it not to your liking, detective? I can always alter something, we can go to-” She put her hand up to stop him. “No, Lucifer. I love it. I do. But please answer the question.” He gulped. “Because, detective. You are selfless, to a nauseating degree, I might add. You put the spawn first, your friends first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span> first. You do nothing but sacrifice, you help people, you don’t get enough time for you, and this kind of treatment is what you truly deserve. My only desire here is to make sure you know that you are well cared for.” Chloe’s eyes watered. This man… the devil. Who people vilified, said was evil, just wanted to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her. “Lucifer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to him. “Thank you. This is so sweet. You’re right.. You know? I really don’t get enough time for myself. Hell, not even men I’ve dated have shown me this amount of care or effort.” Lucifer frowned at that. “Well, they clearly had no idea how to treat a lady! I swear, the audacity!” Chloe giggled. “Now, lie back and enjoy, detective. Allow me to take care of you and show you what you deserve.” Chloe smiled at him. “As long as you’re a good devil.” Lucifer chuckled. “Of course, my dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe lied down onto her stomach on the bed. Lucifer crawled onto it, and sat next to her. He grabbed the bottle of massage oil, and lathered up his hands with it, before pouring some onto Chloe’s back. She stiffened at the coldness at first, but that was replaced with the warmness Lucifer’s hands held as they gently massaged all the tension from her shoulders and back. His hands were </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moaned and sighed at each muscle he caressed became relaxed, all the tension melting away. “Mmm... That’s nice,” She moaned. Lucifer swallowed. His pants were becoming a tad...tighter than normal. His wings tingled with excitement, begging to be let free from their pocket dimension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer made slow, gentle movements against Chloe’s skin. He massaged her shoulders and down her arms to her wrists, then down her back, past her butt, to her legs, and eventually, feet. Chloe sighed. She never once had someone do this sorta thing for her, and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer had hummed the entire time, a gentle and quiet symphony only for her ears alone. His voice was beautiful, especially when he sang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe had never felt this relaxed and at peace. Between her job, Trixie, and celestial shenanigans, her life had been incredibly stressful. Finding out your partner is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>devil, and that the man you almost married was the world’s first murderer had kinda put a damper on things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But right now, Chloe felt at peace. She wished she could feel this way more often. Lucifer was doing a fantastic job at convincing her to give him a chance… she just might if he keeps it up. Her thoughts drifted around in her brain, all her stress rattling out of it, into the sweet, blissful void Lucifer had created.  She moaned again as Lucifer’s hands made their way down her tense legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When done, He got up off of the bed. “I’ll be right back, my dear.” Chloe felt like a noodle. She did not want to move. She was warm and very relaxed. “Okay,” she called out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the bathroom, Lucifer washed his hands thoroughly and dried them. Pulling out his phone, He texted his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She loved the breakfast, bath, and massage. And before you ask, Yes, I was a good devil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t need to know the last part, Luci. But that’s wonderful! I’m happy for you, brother! What’s your next plan? I bet she will love it! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is for the detective to know, and for you to find out if it works. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luci…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the love of father, do not hit on her yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t going to! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then what are you planning?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spoilsport! I’ll be taking her to get a mani-pedi, and whatever she desires done with her hair as well as some shopping for clothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, Luci! I bet she will enjoy that, :)) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm.. we shall see, brother. We shall see. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer?” Chloe called out to him. “Be right there, detective!” He put his phone away and made his way back into her bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Chloe had sat up in bed and was stretching. “Mmm, I think my everything just cracked.” She laughed. Lucifer gave her a grin. “I’m sure it did, detective. Was the massage to your liking as well?” Chloe beamed. “It was amazing, Lucifer. I feel like a limp noodle!” She giggled. Lucifer chuckled. “That was indeed the point, detective. I’m so very glad you enjoyed yourself. Your day is not over, however.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe stared at him. There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>more? </span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, boy. The man knew how to please a lady, that’s for sure. She stretched. “More, huh? You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?” Lucifer made his way toward the bed and used to fingers to lift her chin up toward him. “Of course, detective. Did I not promise your very own spa experience with your own personal devil?” Chloe sighed happily. “You did,” She said, and gave his hand a peck with her lips. “I appreciate this so much, Lucifer.” His eyes swarmed with happiness and warmth. “Well then, detective. Let’s get you dressed. You’ve got a wonderful day ahead of you!” Chloe smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A day with her own personal devil masseuse. Sounds like a cheesy romance novel, she giggled. “My dear, what’s got you giggling over there?” Chloe grabbed her pillow and threw it at him playfully “Oh, nothing,” She giggled. “Just the name of a cheesy soon-to-be canceled romance novel.” Lucifer chuckled. “Hop to it, detective! I’ll let you get dressed. The devil does not dress a lady… but he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>undress </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Perv,” She said under her breath. Oh, this man. She thought. Time to get dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so she did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: A da(te)y with the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer takes Chloe out for a day at the spa, the mall, and a lovely date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello people! Chapter 4 is here! This story is super easy to write for, I guess. But don't worry, "Those piercing eyes" won't be ignored for too much longer. I hope to start on chapter 4 of that on Tuesday or Wednesday. Anyway, enjoy the Deckerstar cuteness. This chapter is a tad more serious, but not overly so. Let me know what you guys think! This chapter also ended up being longer too!</p>
<p>~VK~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe and Lucifer hopped into Lucifer’s corvette, both having large grins on their faces. They sat in silence for only a few minutes, before Lucifer decided to hold Chloe’s hand. As they made their way to their first destination, Lucifer decided to sing to Chloe. His brother had mentioned that he would do that before his heat cycle came, and what better time than when they were alone? Lucifer sang to Chloe in Enochian, his words sounding like beautiful music themselves. Chloe curled up at his side, as close as she could get. He sang to her love songs, many human ears had never heard and never will hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer thought about what to do next after the detective’s spa and shopping day. Perhaps ask her on a date? He’d shown her he could take care of her, today he is showing he can provide. He was rich, he could get her anything she wanted or needed. Perhaps he’d offer to pay for the spawn’s college when she got older? His wings tingled with need. The need to unfurl them, and fly away with Chloe, to show her everything he had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he also thought about, though, is telling her about his heat cycle, and how angels only have one mate they can choose. He shivered at the thought. Chloe had freaked for a while after she’d seen his devil face. She might find this tidbit of information to be daunting… or perhaps she’d find it endearing, cute almost? Lucifer didn’t know. He quieted his singing to a hum, drawing circles on Chloe’s hand with his thumb as he drove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was quiet during the car ride. She was happy but also lost in thought. She thought about what Ella had said, she thought about Lucifer’s actions, and she thought about talking to Linda, or maybe Amenadiel. Linda didn’t know everything about angels, but she was dating one. Either of the two could possibly tell her what caused Lucifer’s sudden actions. Not that she was complaining, no. She was simply confused.  It made no sense, yet, it also did. She knew Lucifer very well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clearly had feelings for her, maybe even loved her. Maybe he had simply held back before? Chloe’s face scrunched in thought. She listened to Lucifer’s sweet, calming humming. It sounded beautiful, and she loved it. His voice in of itself was calming, beautiful. Chloe pulled out her phone and scrolled through the list of names in her contacts. She decided to ask Amenadiel first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Amenadiel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Chloe. What’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Lucifer’s been acting… well, like Lucifer. Only in an extreme way. He’s acting weird lately. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird how?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well… he uh, he cleaned up my desk. Got me a new chair, lunch, a freakin rose for the desk… He made me breakfast thing morning, only, it was different - he added a table cloth, and rose, and Aemenadiel, the man bathed me, then gave me a full body massage… He’s never acted like this before, gone out of his way this far for me before… it’s great, and I’m not complaining, I’m really not… but it is a little weird, even for Lucifer. It’s very sweet, don’t get me wrong - I’m just confused, is all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm… so he hasn’t told you, yet?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Told me what, exactly?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That will have to be between you two, I cannot tell you myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amenadiel… Why? Is it a weird angel thing? Will he tell me eventually, or am I gonna have to get you to tell me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He will tell you when the time is right. Trust me, it must wait for now. Yes, it is an angel thing. But it’s not for me to tell, it’s Lucifer’s decision. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I see… Thanks anyway, Amenadiel. I will be talking to him about it eventually. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re welcome. But let him tell you when he is ready.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Got it. Thanks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe stared at her phone. So it is a weird angel thing! But why had Lucifer not told her yet? What could it possibly have to do with being pampered and treated like... Well, a queen, lately. Chloe had a strange feeling. Maybe she should have faith in Lucifer, he would tell her when he was ready. He doesn’t lie, so she would get the truth from him. It was just a matter of when.  Chloe put her phone away and turned to Lucifer who gave her hand a small kiss, his eyes not leaving the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, Lucifer stealing a peek at Chloe every so often. Once they’d reached their destination, Lucifer got out of the car first and opened Chloe’s door for her. Chloe smiled up at him and he offered her his hand. Chloe took it, and her gaze landed on the building that was in front of her. It was a spa! Chloe’s eyes widened. What more could he be planning? “Lucifer, what are we doing here?” Lucifer turned toward her, a grin on his face. “We’re here to get you a mani-pedi, get your hair cared for, whatever you’d like!” Chloe blushed. Damn, she should have guessed. “Lucifer… I appreciate this so much, but isn’t this a tad much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “Of course not, detective! You deserve the best!” Chloe rolled her eyes. Of course, he’d insist. She smiled. “Thank you, Lucifer.” He gave her a proud smile. He was happy as he could be, he looked like a happy little boy. Chloe gave him a grateful smile in return, and they made their way into the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>_____________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s afternoon at the spa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer and Chloe both indulged in the spa’s services. They’d gotten a </span>
  <em>
    <span>couple’s package, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which made Chloe blush, of course. The package included a manicure, pedicure, sauna, and mud bath. It was a full relaxation experience. Chloe thought she was a noodle before! Afterward, they’d had their hair trimmed and waxed. Chloe had blushed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> at that. She’d gotten her arms, legs, the works done on both of them.  After they were done, Lucifer Took Chloe to the mall that was nearby. “Anything you desire is yours, detective!” He’d said. Chloe of course had rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked around in the mall, Lucifer held Chloe’s hand. Not much was catching her eye, but Lucifer had spotted a nice looking jewelry shop and led her inside. Everything in this store looked massively expensive, but Chloe knew there was no use arguing. He’d brush it off as he always did. The man was rich, he told her that he wanted to spoil her. Nothing had really caught her eye until she spotted a simple feather pendant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t keep her eyes off it, and Lucifer definitely noticed. He took a peek over her shoulder and saw what had caught her attention.  He smiled and turned Chloe toward him. “Why, detective, a fan of feathers, are we?” Chloe blushed a deep red. “Um”, She swallowed. “It’s very pretty. It’s also not gaudy.” Lucifer gave her a knowing grin. “Do you desire it, detective? This day is for you, you know. You can have it if you’d like.” She could have anything she wanted, he thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s blushed further, and she nodded. “I do… It reminds me of you,” She said. Lucifer gave her a peck on the cheek. “Then you will have it, dear,” Lucifer grinned, and got the attention of the sales clerk. The bored clerk removed it from the jewelry cabinet and brought it to the register. Lucifer paid for it and returned to Chloe with the necklace. “May I?” Lucifer gestured to her. Chloe nodded and turned around. Lucifer brushed her hair from her neck, placing the necklace around her neck and clasping it shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe turned to him, putting her hand over it, and smiled. She walked toward him and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you, Lucifer. I love it.” Lucifer returned her hug, nuzzling her cheek with his so she could feel the gentle scratchiness of his stubble against her cheek. He was purring, almost like a cat. Chloe giggled. “What’s with the cute purring?” He stopped. His face reddened. He hadn’t realized he’d been doing that. It was a natural angel thing, he couldn’t help himself. He kissed Chloe’s cheek. “You make me happy, detective.” Chloe gave him a happy smile. He was so adorable. Yes, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>devil was adorable. She shook her head, giggling. “You know, you make me happy too, Lucifer.” He purred louder. Chloe giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>_____________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they were done at the mall, Lucifer took Chloe back to her house and instructed her to change into a dress. “Why?” She said.  Lucifer hesitated but decided to go for it. “I’m taking you on a date, detective. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>date, because you deserve it.” Chloe stilled, her jaw dropped, and she was blushing. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute. She swallowed. Did she want Lucifer that way? Her heart, and brain, were screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hell yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She decided. She’d give him a chance, he’d been so sweet. He at least deserves a chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that, Lucifer.” Lucifer was beaming. He was ecstatic, like a little boy who got into the cookie jar. His wings no longer tingled, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the passion he was feeling. His emotions were starting to become stronger. He couldn’t fight it. He met her halfway, and they held onto each other tightly. “Detective,” He whispered. “Thank you, for giving me a chance. I want nothing more than to prove myself to you.” Chloe’s heart raced. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>cared about her a lot, didn’t he? She realized then, that Lucifer would truly do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d died for her, he’d pushed her out of the way when she was in danger, taking the bullets for her. The man deserved a damn metal. “Best devil.” Chloe’s eyes watered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me, doesn’t he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She squeezed her arms around him tighter. “You deserve the chance, Lucifer.” He purred, nuzzling into her neck. His heat cycle would probably come sooner than he anticipated, but it would not be tonight. He needed to speak with Amenadiel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, detective. Shall we?” He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, happiness swirled inside them. “We shall,” She replied. She headed up the stairs to get changed, while Lucifer waited downstairs on her couch. She decided that a red dress with black heels would do. She kept her new pendant on, adding earrings she owned to complete her look. The earrings, funnily enough, were also small feathers. She grabbed a small red clutch, her phone, and a charger then deaded down the stairs to where Lucifer was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she made her way down, Lucifer’s jaw dropped. He was pleasantly surprised. “Beautiful,” He whispered. He rose off of the couch and met her halfway, brushing her hair to the side. “May I take a photo, detective? You look absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chloe nodded. Why he wanted a photo, she didn’t know, but it seemed harmless. Lucifer grinned, taking out his phone, he snapped a photo of her. He sent it to Linda and Amenadiel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She is gorgeous, and look… she is wearing feathers… </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>I should tell her soon.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, how sweet, Luci! She does look beautiful. Do tell her soon, brother. :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s Chloe?! Damn, she cleans up well. Tell her I love the necklace and earrings! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer put his phone away, smiling. He offered Chloe his arm, and she took it. He led them to his car, and he opened her door then closed it for her once she got in. “Who did you sent the photo to?” Chloe asked. Lucifer smiled. “Amenadiel and Linda. They both think you look beautiful. Oh, and Linda likes your jewelry.” Chloe Smiled. “Huh. Alright, I’m fine with that.” Lucifer nodded and started the car. He held her hand and sang for her again, and Chloe closed her eyes, taking in his beautiful voice. She didn’t know the language, but it was very beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes went by, and Lucifer stopped the car. Chloe opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were at a high scale, five stars looking Italian restaurant. Chloe gawked. The restaurant parking lot was empty except for four other cars. The outside was gorgeous, the path leading to the door had beautiful string lights and roses leading to the entrance. Lucifer offered Chloe his arm again, and she took it. “The owner owed me a favor, so we will be able to have our date in complete privacy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s eyes widened. He’d gotten them the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>restaurant for the evening! Chloe was giddy and excited. She bit her bottom lip. “Lucifer… That’s amazing. Thank you.” Lucifer’s back straightened with pride. He was happy the detective seemed to like the idea of privacy. He led her inside, and to the front where a waiter waited for them. “Mr. Morningstar! Welcome. I do hope you enjoy the atmosphere we have created for you and your lady tonight. May I seat you?” Lucifer gestured with his hand for the waiter to lead them to the back. “You may. Shall we, detective?” Chloe nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was excited to see what lied in store for her, Lucifer was really trying his best to impress her. Hell, she was already impressed. This day was a never-ending date full of surprises. “I can’t wait.” She smiled up at him, and he gave her cheek a sweet kiss before they both turned and followed the waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter led them to a single table in the back with two chairs. It was beautiful, the atmosphere felt private. Lucifer pulled out Chloe’s chair for her, and she sat. He pushed it back toward the table. Reaching up, he took out his pocket square and laid it across Chloe’s lap as he had at breakfast. Lucifer sat down across from her, and he grabbed both of her hands. “Is this to your liking, Chloe?” He whispered across the table. Chloe was definitely impressed. The restaurant was beautiful, and they had it all to themselves, to boot. She nodded. “Yes, Lucifer. It’s lovely.” She had to admit, it was pretty cute how he always sought her approval. He’d probably drop their plans last minute and change them if it wasn’t to her liking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed her hands like he had her </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>body earlier. She swallowed, her face was red again. She had to admit, this was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Being taken out and treated so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She still wondered what the real reason was. No time like the present, she decided. “Lucifer. Today… today has been amazing. Truly, thank you,” She started. She had his full attention. He was smiling. “But Amenadiel told me… the way you’ve been acting, it’s an angel thing, isn’t it? I don’t know all of the details, but I’d appreciate if you could tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer froze. He had not expected her to have figured out that it was an “angel thing” so quickly. His mind raced. He wasn’t ready to tell her, yet. His heat cycle hadn’t come yet, either. His heart raced against his rib cage, and a drop of sweat dripped down his brow. He gulped. “Lucifer?” Chloe tilted her head, curiously. She wore a worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Lucifer… If you’re not ready, it’s… it’s okay. I get it… but I would like at least something. Anything that you’re ready to tell me.” He swallowed hard. He needed to speak with Amenadiel. “Detective, may I be excused for a moment? I would like to speak with my brother, if I may.” Chloe nodded. “Sure. It’s okay, Lucifer. I can wait for a moment, you go speak to him. Whatever you need.” Lucifer gave one of her hands a gentle kiss and rose from his seat. “I’ll be back shortly, detective.” Chloe nodded and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way back to the entrance of the restaurant, Lucifer ran a hand through his hair nervously. Once outside, he lit a cigarette and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the names, he dialed Amenadiel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Luci! How’s your date with Chloe going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother. </span>
  <b>
    <em>What</em>
  </b>
  <span> did you tell her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel sighed into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luci, all I told her was that it was an angel thing. I told her that it was between the two of you and that you yourself would tell her when you were ready. She insisted, but I told her to be patient with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer relaxed. Amenadiel hadn’t told her a thing. He sighed and put out his cigarette. “Well, brother, she asked me what was going on. What do I tell her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luci, just tell her what you’re comfortable with right now, there’s no rush.” Lucifer groaned. Chloe was a patient woman, but he couldn’t keep this from her forever, especially when his heat cycle could come at any time. He could feel it growing stronger. “When do the heat cycles typically start, Amenadiel?” The other end of the phone was silent for a moment before he heard shuffling in the background. “They start when both mates are ready, Luci. It’s a very intense experience, you’ll know when it hits. But, typically, it hits a week after the behavioral changes start.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit! Lucifer thought. His heat cycle would come in only five days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to tell Chloe what was going on, she’d need time to let the information sink in. “Fuck. It’s been two days already, and the detective is the type to need time to process this type of information.” He exhaled loudly. “Fuck! I… I don’t know if I’m ready, Amenadiel…” Lucifer was nervous, and his brother could tell.  “Luci, it’ll be alright. You will feel better if you tell her now. Shit, most wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>be fully ready. You just have to tell her. If you think she will need time, it would be best to tell her tonight or tomorrow, but make sure it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>your cycle hits. She needs to know what she’s in for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer had lit another cigarette while his brother spoke. He was nervous and shaking. “You’re not wrong there, brother… I… I will tell her. She needs to know, and I don’t intend to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>secret from her ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, Luci. You deserve to be happy, and you will feel better once you tell her. She’s a lovely woman, I’m sure she will accept. Now, go back to your date. You don’t want to keep her waiting, do you?” Lucifer put out the cigarette. “No, You’re right. I don’t. I will speak with you later, brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck, Luci! Linda and I are rooting for you!” Lucifer hung up the phone and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time to face the music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>______________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Lucifer was outside, Chloe decided to play with her phone. The waiter had come around once and asked if everything was alright. Chloe had assured them that it was, Lucifer just had a quick phone call to make. They left, and Chloe pulled up candy crush on her phone. After a few minutes, she received a text from Linda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t freak out on him. He’s going to tell you, but your response could trigger him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What? What do you mean, trigger him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was a tad worried now. Her brow creased with concern and confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, your response could end his current behavior. Trust me on this, if you love Lucifer, your response means a whole lot, positive or negative. Just do not leave, or freak out at him, and you’re good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uhh. Thanks for the warning. You know what’s up, don’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I do - and I accepted what Amenadiel told me. It did take a day or two of thinking, though. But I knew when he asked that I would accept. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was confused and frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Accept what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll see. You might love it, even.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… I’ll let you know, I guess?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You better! Tribe sticks together, I’ll need all the deets. XoXo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe rolled her eyes. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Linda knew, and wouldn’t tell her. She put her phone away and decided to give the menu a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer sat down in front of her, and she put the menu down, smiling at him. “Did your conversation with Amenadiel help?” Lucifer looked incredibly nervous. He nodded, and swallowed hard, his face blushing a deep red. “It did. Very much so.” He stated. Chloe nodded. “Glad to hear it.” She knew something was up, Linda warned her not to freak, and Lucifer looked like she was going to bite his head off. She furrowed her brow in worry. “Lucifer, can you look at me?” She got his attention. He smiled nervously at her. “What is it, Chloe?” She swallowed and leaned in closer to him, his scent wafting off of him into her senses. He smelled like Cigarettes and Whiskey, but under that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Are you ready to tell me, because if not, I can wait, you know…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned and swallowed. He took a deep breath. “Chloe. I… I would love to, right now. But, darling, I think it’s a discussion best left for the penthouse.” Chloe nodded. That was acceptable, maybe he wanted to tell her in private. Sure, they were kinda alone in the restaurant, but the waiter was around. “That’s fine, Lucifer. Let’s eat, and then discuss this later at the penthouse.” Lucifer visibly relaxed. He gave her a hopeful smile. “Of course, darling. You must be starving!”  Chloe laughed. “Well, kind of. But there’s an easy way to remedy that.” She gave him a playful smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter noticed that Lucifer was back, and walked toward the table, notebook already in his hand. “Hello, Mr. Morningstar! What would you two like this evening?” Lucifer gestured to Chloe. “I think the beautiful lady would enjoy some of your Minestrone, and I’ll try your Cioppino along with some red wine.” The waiter nodded. Coming right up, Mr. Morningstar!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The timid young man ran back to the kitchen. Chloe took both of Lucifer’s hands in hers, and looked into his warm, brown orbs. “Lucifer. Whatever it is you have to tell me, later, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” She reassured. Him. He nodded. “Thank you, Chloe.” He sweetly kissed one of her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once their food arrived, Lucifer whispered something into the waiter’s ear. Curious, Chloe watched as the young man went into the back. A moment later, 3 men dressed in black suits came out, holding black instrument cases. Chloe stared in surprise. Lucifer had hired a live band to play music for them as they ate! “Lucifer…” Her eyes watered. “Yes, Dear?” He had a hopeful grin on his face. “Do you like it?” Chloe nodded. She couldn’t help herself, she leaned across the table toward Lucifer. He leaned in as well, and their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss that sent shocks up Chloe’s spine, and made Lucifer’s wings </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiver </span>
  </em>
  <span>in delight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking their kiss, Chloe took one of his hands in hers. “I love it, Lucifer. Thank you.” Lucifer’s wings burned with the passion that fueled them both. “You’re quite welcome, Chloe.” They began to tuck into their food as the three men played their instruments softly in the background. They made light conversation, giggling at each other, enjoying the food and the romantic air around them. Once their plates were cleared, wine gone, Lucifer offered Chloe his arm again as they made their way to the exit of the restaurant. Chloe leaned onto his shoulder.  She was happy, truly happy, for the first time in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No other man had treated her so well, no other date had been as romantic. Lucifer knew what he was doing, how to impress her. Her thoughts rattled around in her brain as they got into the car, and Lucifer hummed the sweet symphonic tunes again as they made their way toward the penthouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever he had to tell her, either had to be bad, or it had to be good. Amenadeil had said it was related to his behavior - him pampering her, taking her out on the wonderful date they’d just had. It had to be good, Chloe decided. He was nervous, but not the type of nervous it had been when she’d seen his face. He had given her hopeful glances all night. The kind that screamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please. Accept me. Please give me a chance. Please - love me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was giddy with excitement, and she didn’t have to wait much longer before he’d tell her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t freak out at him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Linda’s warning bounced around in her head. Chloe decided. She wouldn’t freak out. She would be fine. The man was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>devil. What more could there be? She’d already had her freak out at the celestial stuff. She smiled as Lucifer kissed her hand as he drove, still humming that soft, sweet tune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. This didn’t seem bad at all. Amenadiel had seemed happy, not worried when he’d told her it was an angel thing. As weird as it was, it was also amazing. She could get used to this. She did love him. She’d told him, when he’d sacrificed so much to go to hell, literally. To protect all of his human friends, his nephew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see it in his eyes, he didn’t want to go, to leave her. He had no choice at the time though. She smiled. She could also see the love in his eyes. He had teared up when she said she loved him. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastated. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He loved her, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I love him, too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>